Cosmic Mirror
by Wild Fox Fire
Summary: watch the naruto crew reaction to the naruto verse, bad at summerings ( inspired by into the Naruto-verse by Juubi no Shinju)
1. world 1- part 1

Cosmic Mirror ch 1

"Uhhhh this is so boring," said a man that look like he was in his teens wearing an orange long sleeve t-shirt, a pair of loose black pants (naruto's pants from Shippuden but black), and blue ninja sandals. He has pale skin, blue eyes and is orange hair

"Well maybe you shouldn't of touch the magical mirror wild fire and what is with the new clothes it feels weird" replayed a man in his twenties wearing a white sweatshirt with red flames at the bottom, dark blue gi pants, and black combat boots. He has tan skin green eyes, dark blue hair.

"Well how on earth was i supposed to know that it look like a regular mirror and beside I didn't mean to I trip hussbek but hey we are gods now seriously I bet if I snap my fingers I could bring the rookie 9 and everyone else, hmm you know what I well see if I can do that"

"Wait don't *snap* it" just then the rookie 9, Sasuke, team guy, Jiraiya, Tsunade, the jounin, konohamaru corps

"Naruto this better not be one of your pranks or so help me you well be wishing you didn't "Sakura said with a tick mark

"Sakura you do know if I did, I would not be with you right now for reasons like that, also where will the fun in putting us in a room that is pretty much a white void that is entity beside all of us and those two guys over there" Naruto said looking around noticing Wild Fire and Hussbek but mainly staring at Wild fire because his shirt is something to give him respect and to be jealous about in his eyes

"yeah that was not him it was me names wild fire777 but you can just call my wild," he said getting everyone attention that he didn't already have

"okay then why did you bring us here," Tsunade ask with a scowl

"I was bored being a god and all that so I was like what if I let you all see the Naruto-verse"

"Wait you are a god and the Naruto-verse" she ask with a raised brow

"Yeah hussbek and I are gods, since me and him got sent into a magic mirror that made us gods of this realm but I think it's only in this realm though, oh I almost forgot to tell your verse is pretty much on pause cause Naruto is here and not there that is because…. Well when I finish explaining what the Naruto-verse is you'll know" he said with everyone just now noticing with Naruto and Sakura remembering him

"Okay but can you just please tell us what the Naruto-verse is" Ino asked nicely with some curiosity

"okay here go quick heads up you might what to sit down first, the Naruto-verse is the part of the multiverse that Naruto is the center of it and no there is no Sasuke-verse that guy is pretty much a fucking bitch in most of the Naruto-verse so why would there be a Sasuke-verse " he said answering the question Ino and sakura were thinking

"Now let's see the Naruto-verse before I die of boredom already" Naruto said with excitement

"He gets it, oh by the way we can only watch in verse at a time, now which one oh I got it " wild said pulling up a panel with a cube in the center covering most of it, he then put his hand on it causing a screen and three coaches to pop up "now sit down and watch the show" and with that they started watching

 **Naruto Uzumaki felt his conscious returned to himself as his eyes snapped opened while looking around**

 **"what in the..." Naruto muttered to himself confusedly while turning his head rapidly to look at the throne room in** **front of him. It was massive and never in his mind would think the after-life was a fancy castle like this**

"Wait what his dead! How" said Jiraiya shock while pausing the show at the same time

"maybe if you watch a little longer Jiraiya because it's about to say how or something like that" Hussbek said like it was not that big of a deal "and beside this is a different Naruto remember" he finish then unpausing the entertainment

 **Naruto Uzumaki, The Nanaidaime Hokage of the village hidden the leaf, Konoha had passed away after ninety years of being the leader of his village. Naruto himself couldn't believe that that he could live that long and stayed so young, even when he was old… in one way or another, his appearance still stayed the same**

"YES I am the Hokage, for ninety years too" Naruto yells in joy "I feel so happy I could just kiss Hinata" he then looks over to Hinata to see that she fainted with a happy smile on her face.

"Well now that is over, and that we know that this Naruto died of old age ,but I what to know is how his appearance don't really change after he turns 22 or something how it that possible, does he not age or something like that. I. Need. To. Know" Tsunade ask/demanded with every other Kunoichi but Hinata because she is still unconscious (you know why)

"Most likely because he is an Uzumaki stuff like that is normal for them" Wild said with Hussbek agree/confirming

 **He had a great life, now he could rest in peace in the afterlife leaving everything to Bolt and Himawari, Naruto had taken his departure at the age of one hundred and ten years old**

"Wait who is Bolt and Himawari, and wow that's a long life" Kiba ask in confusion

"Bolt and Himawari are Naruto kids" Wild said shocking everyone

" **Wait, if this is the afterlife then" Naruto taken a deep breath before roaring with all his might "HINATA! OI WHERE ARE YOU HINATA" the blonde roared with all his might**

 **Screwed that, he screamed her name like he never screamed before.**

" **I'm here Hinata" he had made a promise with her that he would come to find her when his time came. Hinata had gone before him nine years, but he heard that time passed different in the afterlife, so maybe she just came here a second ago and he would find her.**

 **He would find her no matter what, nine years without Hinata was something Naruto would never want to endure again**

" **I will find you" Naruto grinned before beginning to run, she definitely around here.**

"The way he is talking it seems they are marred" Shino said without emotion like he all ways does

"Because they are" Hussbek said shocking everyone again

" **You won't find her here Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto stopped dead on his track when he heard that familiar voice**

 **Slowly turning around, the blonde widened his eyes when he saw the floating old man with that staff behind him, with horns and all.**

" **WAHH! Alien-oji san" Naruto pointed his finger to the old man with a freak out face**

" **Good to see you again gaki" Hagoromo Otsutsuki said with a small smirk.**

"How does Naruto know the sage of six paths" Shikamaru said without laziness for once

"We can't say because that would be going ageist kami" Hussbek said confusing them

"He means that if we told you we would be going against a law she made" Wild said getting a 'ohh' from them

" **So this is really the afterlife" Naruto then blinked once when he remembered what the Rikudo Sennin had said "wait, what do you mean I won't find Hinata here?" it couldn't be possible right? This was the afterlife**

" **Because she taken the next step, and reincarnate…"**

" **What?" Naruto felt like his world had been shattered right in front him and fell to his knee with eyes wide in shock "Sh…she already move on"**

" **Yes" the hermit said "you must understand that it was a hard choice for her, but she wanted to be with you forever and taken the next step was the only way she got"**

" **What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked in confusion while stepping up. He might be an idiot, as Sasuke always said when they had some short reunion with each other, but he could see from the way the hermit said, there might be a reason behind**

" **Follow me" Hagoromo said before turning around and flew away slowly**

 **"Yeah right" Naruto put his hands into his pocket and began to walk alongside with the hermit of six paths. When they reached the outside of the castle, Naruto looked around and saw it was a wide area that filled with glass and plants alike "What is this place anyway?" it didn't match anything he had heard about, this place was supposed to be filled with dead souls like him, maybe some angels.**

 **"This is the afterlife" Naruto glared at the hermit because he just said the oblivious "However, this place is for those who had done so many great things in their life, someone like you the child of Prophecy"**

"Wait, what is the Child of Prophecy" Sasuke ask with interest making Ino and Sakura eyes turn into hearts

"All we can say is that the child of prophecy will save the world or destroy it" Hussbek informed making everyone stare at Naruto

 **"What about Sasuke? Or Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked**

 **"They came to the different place, though I'm not so sure about your best friend" The sage of the six paths shook his head.**

 **"He probably there with Sakura-chan" Naruto grinned making the hermit to look at him "I'm sure of it" Naruto said with a firm tone. His best friend, Sasuke definitely there with Sakura and their friends.**

 **"What about Hinata?" Naruto asked.**

 **"She was here… and she had reincarnated into Hinata Hyuuga"**

 **"Excuse me?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded. Now the hermit began to talk the confuse things again.**

 **"Naruto Uzumaki, Kami-sama sent me here to tell you that you have been given a second chance" the hermit said with a small smile on his lips, if anyone deserved a**

 **better life, it was Naruto. He had been watching the boy here since their last encounter and couldn't help but agree with the creator of the world.**

 **"Hehe, can you say it again?" Naruto said, grinning with his hand rubbing each other.**

"Got that right" Naruto said making everyone face palm and Hinata waking up but no one notice

 **If the hermit knew how to face palm, he sure would. This boy sure reminded him too much about how Ashura had been.**

 **"Like I said, you're given a second chance, of being Naruto Uzumaki once again" Naruto widened his eyes in shock at that. It couldn't be possible right? He knew about reincarnated, but never knew there was a way to reincarnate into themselves again.**

 **"Wait, into myself?" Naruto asked "what does it mean?"**

 **"You will once again reborn at Naruto Uzumaki, but not just as Naruto Uzumaki but Naruto Namikaze" the blond dropped his mouth to the ground in shock "You will be reincarnated into a different world, a parallel world. Different from your world yet at the same time will remain the same"**

"What whaaaaa, not fare also I thought we can only watch one world at a time" Kiba said a little jealous. While the adults where worried that Naruto would find out who his parents are while trying to figure out how he hasn't already

"No I said we can only watch one verse at a time, and some verse have more than one world in it" Wild

 **"However, there are some possibility that may happen there" the hermit pointed his hand toward the sky, making a large image appeared in front of him.**

 **It was the image of his mother and father and they were…**

 **"Three babies?" Naruto cried out in shock. Yes, his father was holding a small child, definitely a boy with whisker mark, red hair while his mother was holding a twin definitely girls, they also had red hair just like their mother "Are you kidding me?"**

 **"They're your…no Naruto Namikaze's sister, the left one is his older while the right one are younger. They are triplet in one way"**

 **Naruto swallowed hard, he was surprised, really surprised. He always wondered what it felt like to have younger or older siblings.**

 **But there were another possibility that, his parent was alive as well. If they could take a picture with their children with a happy smile like that, which mean Obito never attacked Konoha in the first place, or he had, but his father managed to stop him as well as Kurama.**

"Who is Kurama" Naruto ask forgetting what just happen

"Kurama is the name of the Kyuubi, all the tailed beast have names I mean Kyuubi is a title" Wild said shocking them once again while making them feel bad that they never realized that it was a title that _they_ gave the nine tailed beast

 **"You will be reincarnate into that boy, Naruto Namikaze"**

 **"Wait, time out" Naruto suddenly said, pointing at the young boy "I can't take away his life like that, he have his parent, siblings... I envy him yes, but that is it. I can't take away the life he's living no matter what"**

"Man the gaki is way too nice"Anko said a little annoyed

"Some are some aren't" Wild said with a shrug making everyone realize that not all the Naruto in the Naruto-verse are nice

 **"He's going to die" Naruto stopped and looked at the hermit with wide eyes "at the age of ten under Mizuki's hand"**

 **"Wh-what?" Naruto spluttered "it can be happened, what about Iruka-sensei"**

 **"He wasn't there that day" the hermit shook his head "someone else found you"**

 **"What about my father, surely he will…" his father was the fastest and one of the most powerful shinobi when he was still alive right?**

 **"He didn't make it in time" the hermit did the same "he and your mother killed Mizuki out of rage"**

"Well that's unexpected change of events" Asuma said with everyone agreed to it

 **Then there were only silence, Naruto was too shock to handle such information. He wasn't that boy, but he felt bad for him.**

 **"His soul is living his body, and your soul will be the one who replace it" The sage said "you will have the second chance in your life a more happy life, as well as the chance of saving the people you cared about, maybe you can stop some events from happen as well" The sage said seriously "aim with your knowledge, as well as power, you can save more than just the life of your friends, but also once again save the Shinobi world from its doom sooner than ever"**

 **Naruto stood wide eyes at the statement the hermit just told him. He could save everyone this time. Neji, Pervy-sage or even Obito and Nagato as well… he could save everyone.**

"Wait something to me and Neji" Jiraiya yelled worriedly

"Again can't say or trouble for us" Hussbek said pointing to him and Wild

 **A smile slowly spread out on Naruto's face, he could also save Sasuke as well, he could stop his best friend from leaving Konoha to find power. Sakura might never have to suffer the pain of losing him for many years again.**

"Like I would do that" replied Sasuke to what it said about him

"Yes you would" Naruto shot back

"Not"

"Would"

"NOT"

"WOULD" then the two starting each other

 **And Hinata, if what the hermit said about her was true, then that mean she had become Hinata Hyuuga of that world. He will be able to make up for her the time she secretly supported him when he was small. He was an ass from bad then for not able to see her feeling, but not now.**

Hinata now was worried that Naruto knew about her crush on him, she look back and sighed they were fighting witch she was happy about for once

 **"Of course, the decision is…"**

 **"I will" Naruto said firmly with a small smile "I will become Naruto Namikaze, and save Elemental Nation once again"**

 **"I'm sure you will gaki" The sage smiled and beside him, a gate emerge from the ground and slowly opened "Before you go Naruto, I must tell you this. The more you interfere in this world, the more it will change. If it changed too much, even you won't be able to know what happen next and there were the possibility that you will lose someone if you are careless"**

"Wait when did I save the world" Naruto ask/demand Wild

"Stop asking questions we can't answer sheesh" Wild whined a little annoyed he can answer their questions

 **"And unlike you, Hinata Hyuuga doesn't have the memories of her past life"**

 **"She's still the same?"**

 **"She's still the same" The hermit repeated, but this time it wasn't a question.**

 **"Alright" The blond grinned.**

 **"Take this" The hermit handed Naruto his staff, making the blond eyes turned wide in shock "when the time come, Sasuke Uchiha will receive the other half of**

"Wh-"

"Don't finish that sentence or so help me I will strangle you" Wild said making them afraid to say something

 **my power as well. You two will fight side by side once again and hopefully this time, it won't be my mother"**

 **"Thank you Oji-san" Naruto smiled and took the staff "What about Kurama?"**

 **"I know you will ask" Hagoromo smirked mysteriously "you will know when you come there" Naruto nodded before stepping in front of the opening gate**

 **"What about my family? Do they love him and his sister?" Naruto's eyes widened slightly when the hermit looked down sadly.**

 **"Your sister yes, because they inherited you father talent…but Naruto Namikaze…"**

 **"I understand" Naruto grinned broadly.**

 **"This Naruto, won't be just your second chance but also their second chance as well, to redeem themselves" the hermit said.**

 **"I said I understand already Oji-san"**

 **"As impatient as always" the sage released a sigh "don't appear that you knew everything, you're dumb so act like one"**

 **"Alright alright geez" Naruto winced "You're so hard Oji-san"**

 **"Now there one more thing before you go" Naruto turned around when he was about to step inside the gate.**

 **"What's it?"**

 **"Don't cut your hair, it made you look ridiculous"**

 **"Well…"**

 **And the blond stepped inside the gate, ready to redo everything again.**

 **And this time, he wouldn't let any of his friends, or anyone die. Not on his watch.**

 ** _Real world, an hour ago_** **.**

"What the, oh yeah forgot it does that" Wild said while bonking his head playfully while Hussbek shook his head with a smile on his face

"Wh-what i-i-is th-th-that" Kiba ask really scared

"Finely something I can answer, well this pretty much says where they are at and how long before the preset Kiba" Wild informed while Kiba is doing a happy dance with Akamaru

 **"With this, Tou-sama will have to acknowledge me"**

 **Naruto Namikaze smirked when he jumped from tree to tree, getting away from Hokage Residence as far as possible. His back was carrying the giant Scroll of Sealing, which he just stole right under his father's nose by transforming into a naked version of his mother, knocking the man out immediately with a massive nosebleed.**

 **Serve his right, Naruto thought to himself.**

"Wait who are my parents" Naruto demanded anyone that knew

"You'll know soon Naruto" Hussbek said with a smirk

 **He loved his family dearly, but the way they all focused their attention to Naruko and Minami had gotten to his nerve since the day they was young. They were geniuses yes, but if at least his father and mother could teach him a jutsu or two, or even how to fight, he wouldn't fail the exam three times and now had to do the special test to get his head protector.**

 **A sad smile crossed the only son of Namikaze, it just that he didn't understand why he still loved them, after they hadn't been there for him most of his life.**

 **His older sister, Minami was a total bitch to him, she made all the prank and then told everyone he did that. When he wanted to eat ramen, she chose dango and their parent always listen to his sister, not him.**

 **At the same time, Naruko, Minami twin and his younger sister completely ignored him, and looked at him like he didn't exist at all.**

 **His father always busy and barely home, but every time he was home, he always said how proud he was to have two genius and talent students and trained them with the most powerful techniques Namikaze Clan got.**

 **His mother…he didn't know what to say anymore, like Naruko, she ignored him. When she actually paid attention to him, it was always the scolding from all the pranks Minami famed on him.**

 **He was their son, yet the same time wasn't.**

 **Minato had no idea how Naruto wished to hear those words from his father.**

 **Today was his birthday, while everyone celebrating Minami and Naruko's birthday, he had to come here to do the test Mizuki-sensei had given him or else he wouldn't be made a genin of Konoha.**

"Man his life sucks, Naruto is the norm for you" Ino ask with a frown

"Pretty much but with the civilians" Naruto said making everyone feel bad cause how they treated them

 **Naruto stopped at a wide clearing and sat down, unsealed the scroll and read.**

 **"Kage…Bushin no Jutsu?" the young boy read "sound interesting, maybe I should…"**

 **But before the red haired boy could begin to learn the jutsu, a kunai stabbed itself down to the ground in front of him, where his hand was a millisecond ago.**

 **Wide eyes in shock, Naruto looked up to find the one who threw it, only to be kicked directly in the face by a familiar red head.**

 **"There you're Naruto-teme" Minami Namikaze shouted as she looked at the whimpering form of her so called little brother, holding his bloody nose "You ruined my birthday by stealing Tou-sama's important scroll" she cried out before kicking him in the stomach "Why don't you leave us alone, you're just the pain in the ass to me, to Naruko, and to our parent" she stomped her foot on her younger's stomach and glared down at him "Next time you do something like this, I'm sure I will beat the hell out of you. I'm a chunnin, while you…never mind that?" she pointed at her forehead protector before giving him another kick.**

 **"Stupid" Minami turned around to pick up the scroll and put it on her back.**

"Man what a bitch" Anko said with a smirk witch nobody notice

 **But before she could take the walk back to her house, the red head chunnin jumped out of the way just in time a large massive windmill shuriken flew pass her head. Minami pulled a kunai out from her kunai pouch and took a fighting stance**

 **"Well well, if it isn't the genius daughter of Hokage-sama" the arrogant voice belonged to Mizuki made Minami snapped her head up and saw her attacker. The white head bastard that always tried to hit on her despite the fact that he almost double her age, standing tall on a tree's branch with a smirk and a shuriken, as big as the previous one on his back.**

"AWW petafile" Sakure screamed

 **"You, you're the one that make Naruto steal the scroll aren't you?" Minami asked with a cold tone.**

 **"Why yes I'm dear" Mizuki smirked as he slowly taking the shuriken from his back "that child is so priceless, beg me to let him become a gennin just so he could make his dear father proud. But it didn't matter now because I will kill you and take that scroll to Orochimaru-sama"**

 **"Orochimaru?" Minami snarled, she recognized that name from her father's teaching "you work for him?"**

 **"That's right." Mizuki began to spin the windmill in his hand "it's a real shame that I have to kill you Minami-chan, but for the sake of my future power your life end here"**

 **"Tch, what made you think you can bea…" But Minami didn't have the chance to finish that sentence because wires suddenly appeared around her and wrapped tightly around her body, some even tight enough to draw blood from her skin "What the hell" Minami cried out as she fell to the ground in a dull thug, her arms clapped tightly against her body.**

 **"Now now, do you think that I really stupid enough to take on you without any preparation" Mizuki laughed arrogantly "You see, this is the place I said I will meet him, and of course just incased anyone found him, I put some traps around the place" He brought his hand back and was about to launch the weapon "so goodbye Minami-chan" and he threw the shuriken.**

"Is she really a chunnin" Tsunade with a raised brow

"Somehow yes" Hussbek said with a raised brow as well

 **Time seemed to stop around them as Minami watched the shuriken got close to her, her eyes were wide and her body frozen in shock. She could cut the wires that were holding her down using the kunai she was holding, but she couldn't move an inch of her body. She was just being promoted to chunnin yesterday, the first time she faced a life and death situation without her sensei.**

 **Faintly, she could hear the sound of her parent and youngest sibling nearby. Turning her head to the side she saw her father, the Yondaime Hokage of the leaf village as well as his wife, Kushina Uzumaki along with her sister Naruko trying to get to her as fast as they could. Her father brought his hand back to throw his famous tri-prongs kunai, but she knew it was too late the shuriken had gotten too close.**

"Wait WHAT, OKAY WHO KNEW THAT" Naruto yelled at the top of his longs. All the adults raised their hand

"Okay all of you are getting prank so badly when we get back" he said with a devilish smirk on his face making everyone shiver

 **Closing her eyes, Minami readied for the pain of getting impaled by a windmill shuriken.**

 **Yet the pain never came…**

 **The only thing she felt was something like drops of water dropping on her face.**

 **Opening her eyes slowly, she felt her eyes widened in total shock and began to tear up.**

 **Their parent gasped in horrification while her sister looked at the scene with eyes wide**

 **"Hey there Nee-sama"**

 **Naruto was on top of her, with a blade of the windmill shuriken impaled into his back, poking out on his chest, just millimeter above his heart.**

 **He was smiling down at her, his face bloody because of the kick she gave him, and he was crying.**

 **"W-why?" Minami spluttered, tears fell from her eyes.**

 **"Wh-what ar-e you…saying nee-sama" Naruto coughed a mouth full of blood on Minami's face, but she paid no mind "you're m-y fa…mily. No matter what happen…"**

 **"I…don't care if…Tou-sama…and Kaa-sama ignored me" more tears fell from Naruto's eyes "I just…want to be acknowledge by…my family. I…"**

 **Naruto's body then went limp and fell down to Minami's chest. She couldn't hear his heartbeat or his breath any longer...**

Everyone was too shock to say something

 **Unconsciously, after cutting the wire around her arms, she wrapped them around his neck and hugged him as tightly as she could.**

 **What had they done?**

 **"Hahaha, what a touching moment" Mizuki roared out in laughter "That blade of mine have a very special posion, even the one with Kyuubi's chakra couldn't heal as fast as normal, let alone the one holding his soul" he laughed, he killed the son of Hokage.**

 **But before Mizuki could continue to celebrate his achievement, two shadows appeared before and behind him with murderous intent in their eyes.**

 **In a clean and lightning fast movement, Mizuki's head fell to the ground under the blades of Kushina and Minato's kunai.**

 **"NARUTO!" Minami's cried of pain immediately alerted the parent.**

 **They turned around and got to their children with tears filled eyes and painfull heart. Minami was crying her heart out while hugging the limp body of her brother, who until now hadn't recieved any real sibling's love from her.**

 **Kushina fell to her knees before the painful scene in front of her. She couldn't bear it any longer. She couldn't call herself a mother for what she had done to her own flesh and blood, her only son. The world shattered around her like a broken glass.**

 ** _Heartbeat._**

"Wait what, a heartbeat but his dead" a shock Sakura said what happened early

"Just remember what happen early" Wild said like this happens all the time

 **Minato Namikaze, the Yondai Hokage of Konohagakure looked up from the ground with wide eyes. He could hear it, his son faint heartbeats.**

 **Maybe there was a chance of saving his son.**

 **"He's still alive" Minato said making his family turned their head to him "We need to bring him to the hospital now" he said as quick as he could, their son's life was going away with each second passed, there were no time for crying and regretting now.**

 **"Minami, give him to me, quick"**

 **His oldest daughter quickly handed Naruto over her father.**

 **In a blink of an eye, he disappeared in a flash of yellow.**

 **"Kaa-sama, will Nii-sama alright?" A teary Naruko asked as she kneed down beside Minami, helping her sister freed herself from the wires around her ankles.**

 **"I don't know Naruko-chan, I don't know" Kushina whispered quietly, wiping the tears away from her eyes.**

 **As soon as her daughter was freed from her binding, the three of them quickly got to Konoha's hospital.**

 **The first thing they saw was Minato sitting on a chair before the emergency surgery room, burying his face into his hands.**

 **"Minato-kun" Kushina called out to her husband.**

 **"Kushina-chan" Minato looked up from his hands and immediately stood up and wrapped his arms around her.**

 **"Is… he…going to be fine?" Kushina asked with a shaky tone, she was scared, scared of losing her own son.**

 **"It's going to be fine, Tsunade-sama is here" the rest of the Namikaze widened their eyes in shock at that. The legendary Sannin was here, which mean that there was still a chance that they could save Naruto.**

"Well did not see that coming" kurenai said not believing what she herd

 **Their oldest daughter then fell to her knee on the ground; furiously wiping the tears from her eyes while Naruto trying to comfort her sister.**

 **After everything they done to him, he still loved them.**

 **"Minato, Kushina" the surgery room suddenly opened as the Hokage stepped out from there with a shock expression on her face. Kushina's heart sank when she saw her teacher's bloody hands.**

 **"Tsunade-sama" Kushina grabbed the legendary Kunoichi's shoulder "Please tell me sochi is alright, please tell me he is survive"**

 **"I don't know Kushina" Tsunade shook her head "His wound…it suddenly healed up when we pulled the kunai out of him, we hadn't done anything yet."**

 **"Wh-what?" It couldn't be possible. They had sealed the chakra into their daughter while the soul into their son, without its chakra Kyuubi shouldn't be able to heal Naruto.**

 **"It's not all…he…" Tsunade then turned around just before the door of the surgery room opened once again "you should see it yourself" the doctors pushed the bed holding Naruto out of the room, making all the members of Namikaze family ran to him.**

 **Everyone widened their eyes in shock at what they were seeing.**

 **His hair, which used to grow straight down had become spiky just like his father.**

 **The color had also changed as well, now his hair was bright yellow, the only red color left were at his bangs on each side of his face.**

"Interesting turn of events" Kakashi said with a raised brow getting a yep from everyone but guy saying 'this has been a youthful events'

 **AN**

 **So what ya people think**

 **Thanks to hussbek for letting use his username**

 **And another thanks to** YagamiNguyen for letting me use his fic


	2. world 1- part 2

Cosmic Mirror ch 2

"HI" The humans/Gods watching talking

" _HI" The humans/Gods watching thinking_

"HI" The Demons/Animals that are watching talking

" _HI" The Demons/Animals that are watching thinking_

" **HI" The humans/Gods being watched talking**

" _ **HI" The Demons/Animals that are being watch with the humans talking**_

" **HI" The humans/Gods that are being watched thinking**

" _ **HI" The Demons/Animals that are being watch thinking**_

Question: I'm guessing that the Naruto characters are pre shippuden, is that right? Also why is this an anima xover? I expected them to see an anima Naruto fic.

Answer(s): yes they are pre shippuden , you will just not now if you what just ask and give me some names to see if they'll work

The people, demons, and animals that are in the group that is watch

Team 7, team 8, team 10, team guy, Anko, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka, Akamaru, and the Konohamaru corps

New: Kushina, Minato

"Okay everyone take a seat, I got something important to say before we begin, Hussbek and I talked with Kami and the Shinigami and they have agreed to let three people (2/3 true) be here with us, one harder to make than the other" Wild murdered the last part so that nobody herd

The group was confused I mean why would they need to talk with the other two gods, it's not like they were dead or something like that right,

But before anyone could ask what was on their minds, Wild grabbing a white cube and Hussbek grabbing a black cube and throwing them on the ground shattering them but what happen next surprised the group, two doors started to rise out of the ground, one of the was light blue with white fluffy clouds painted all around it, the other one was pitch black with green flames painted at the bottom. If one was to put thought on it the two doors look like they represented heaven and hell

The two doors opened and who walk out made everyone frozen in place but Naruto. Naruto was having a battle in his mind about believing what he is seeing right now, what stood in front of him was his parents **Minato Namikaze** and **Kushina Uzumaki**

"Naruto we are so happy to see you, so come here and give your parents a hug" Minato said in a soft voice snapping the group out of there trance and smile softly at the reunion. At that Naruto started running down his face, when he got close everyone in the room but Wild and Hussbek thought he was going to hug him until *SLAM* the sound of a foot hitting the man under the belt was herd making every male in the room wince even Wild and Hussbek even though they were gods they were still guys

"Why…Why did you seal kurama in me? You made your own son's life a living hell" Naruto said with pain and eyes shut, he then felt himself being pull into an embrace, he jog his face into the shoulder of the person and started to cry "It's all right Naruto we're here now, just let it out" Kushina said in a soft motherly tone while rubbing his back, after five minutes he finish crying and Minato was back on his feet his son had a mean kick

"I think we should get back to the show, but first I got to give you the memories on what happen last time so here we go" Wild said putting his index finger on both of there fore heads, there eyes glowed green for a second then stop "and done, and if the rest of you what to know why I didn't do that to you, what would the fun be to the readers if I did that and nobody would read the story, oh and Hussbek and I are going to be gone for a bit we got to work on something so later" Wild said and left right before someone could ask what he meant by 'readers', they went to the couches and started watching

 **"Hokage-sama, please pay attention to my words" Shikaku Nara spoke up loudly when the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato once again spaced out, in the fifth times during his report.**

 **"Oh, my deepest apology Shikaku-san, please continue" Minato Namikaze was snapped out of his own thought, quickly straightened himself up on his seat and smiled to his advisor.**

 **Shikaku nodded his head while continuing the report, thought he knew better than anyone else that the blond Hokage's smile was totally a fake one and it didn't take him to be a genius to know what he was thinking about.**

 **Two months had passed since the tragic accident of Namikaze Family, their son Naruto Uzumaki was still in a deep coma and didn't appear to wake up any time soon. The poison, which was the handy work of Orochimaru, affected him in a way that no one, not even the specialist in Medic Ninjutsu like Tsunade Senju could do anything to help him. Granted that she could take most of the poison in his systems out of his body, but most of it was absorbed into his body and put him into a coma.**

 **That poison was made special for his daughters, to stop their healing system from working properly and yet...his son was the one who took it, straight through his thin and small body.**

 **His son...**

 **After Shikaku finished the report and left the room, Minato opened a drawer and pulled out a picture frames from it. It was the picture of his family, taken at Minami and Naruko's tenth birthdays. He was putting his hands on Naruko's sister, as the girl gave her twin sister a big present while Minami was wearing a colorful hat, putting on her head by their mother, Kushina Uzumaki who was also smiling happily at her children.**

 **At the corner of the picture, standing right behind her sister with a soft smile on his face, was Naruto Namikaze...his son...**

 **The Yondaime Hokage dropped the picture frames and buried his face into his hand to stop the tear from falling from his eyes. How could he call Naruto his son, when he was an absolute failure of a father? He never realized it before, but now he could see the sadness in his son eyes whenever he looked into the picture.**

 **It was the sadness of being forgotten by his family. Minami and Naruko was twin, but Naruto was the one who was birthed just nine minutes after his older sister Minami...October 10th was not only Minami and Naruko's birthday, but also Naruto's birthday.**

 **And Minato...he couldn't remember he had celebrated any other birthday other than his two daughters.**

"Wow we really are bitches in that verse huh Minato" Kushina said while nudging her husband who just say's 'I hate that version of me' witch makes her laugh

 **Life at Namikaze Residence had changed dramatically, other than the servants of one of the biggest clan of Elemental Nations, no Namikaze other than himself returned to the place more than half an hour. The place no longer held happiness, no longer filled with laughter...only sadness was left inside.**

 **Kushina, his beautiful wife, was now nothing but a wreck. She lost twenty pounds at the first two weeks, another five shortly after because she barely ate anything these past two months. His wife was now very thin, her brown eyes dulled and her hair lost its brilliant color of red. She refused to leave Naruto's side no matter how many times the doctors told her to do so, Kushina could always be found there, holding Naruto arms and praying for him to wake up.**

 **She cried a lot, cried every single night, every single time she was with him to the point Minato doubted that there were any tears left inside of her eyes for her to cry. Kushina blamed herself for Naruto's condition, even lowering herself down to the lowest kind level whenever she was talking about herself.**

 **She said she didn't deserve to be his mother.**

"Yep that's most likely what I would do if this was the case here" Kushina said with all the other females of the group agreeing

 **About Minami, she had come to Minato a week after Naruto's accident and told him everything. From all the pranks she pulled and famed it on her younger brother, to the punches and kicks she gave him whenever he pissed her off, she was also the one forbidden Naruko from playing with Naruto, as she was the only one in their family still care about her brother...to say Minato was angry was an understatement. He punished Minami by grounding her for two weeks in her room and took away her forehead protector, saying that she didn't deserve to be a Kunoichi of Konoha. The girl silently gave her hitae to her father and grounded herself into her room for two weeks, if anyone who looked like more of a wreck than Kushina, it was Minami.**

 **The only chance for her to ever get her forehead protector back was Naruto.**

"Okay that is just harsh evening by my standers" Anko said shock everyone in the group that the **anko mitarashi** had standers

 **Naruko was a Jounin now, the youngest member of Namikaze family had completely shut all the ties between her and her family after Naruto's accident. She also blamed herself for Naruto's condition, saying if she was braver and stronger to stand up to Minami, she would have come and play with Naruto and none of this would happen.**

 **His family was falling apart, if not wanted to say already fell apart. It was only luck that he could still in his right mind to keep Konoha going at the strongest village of Elemental Nation, he wanted to do nothing more than come to his son's side and stay there.**

 **Stood up from his seat, Minato summoned a shadow clone to do his job for him and used Hirashin to teleport to Konoha's hospital. His wife and eldest daughter was there taking care of Naruto, while Naruko already out of the village to do missions with her team. All he could do right now, was keeping his wife and daughter alive and praying for his son to wake up, because he was the only one that could put this fallen family back together once again.**

"How come nobody thought of that seriously?" tsunade complained making the whole group think

 _ **Line Break**_

 **Kushina Uzumaki walked into her son's room with her eyes hollow.**

 **Her eyes almost tear up when she looked at the state he was in but for a woman who cried so much that she once passed out, no more tear was able to form from her eyes.**

 **Minami was sleeping on the chair next to Naruto's bed, with a thin cover covering her body. Her daughter was one of the persons that were affected the most by Naruto's condition. She came to Minato one day and told her father everything.**

 **Before, Minami hated her brother, because he always tried to 'steal' the attention away from her. For a young teenager, Minami loved to be in the spotlight, she loved to be acknowledged by everyone, especially her parent who made a mistake of spoiling her too much during her childhood.**

 **Because Minami and Naruko were the ones who got the most attention from their parent, Naruto tried to copy everything the elder did in order to gain the same amount of attention from his parent. This put a thought in Minami's mind, making the girl think that Naruto was doing that just for pissing her off; she started to hate Naruto from there.**

 **She drew a picture about their family and was praised by her, Naruto immediately tried to do the same but all he got was being compared to Minami's picture, which was way better than him.**

 **Minami ate a lot of ramen and was praised by her mother that a young child should eat more in order to grow into a big girl. Naruto tried to do the same, but because in term of physically, Naruto was weaker than his sister, he ate so much that he had indigestion.**

Every one turned to Naruto but his parents "really Naruto really" Sakura said voicing everyone's thoughts

"What ramen is the food of the gods" Naruto said while puffing his chest

"Got the right Naruto" Wild yelled from…. Where ever he is

 **Minami got her first lesson with ninja tool, taught by Minato. She managed to hit the dummy in the first try. Naruto tried to do the same later that day, but because he wasn't taught or watched over by adult, all he did was cut his hand because of the shuriken blade.**

 **Minami pulled pranks, Naruto pulled pranks.**

 **But that was the day everything changed, when Minami famed everything on her brother in order to dodge their parent's wrath.**

 **But after everything, she didn't blame her daughter...she blamed herself.**

 **Even from the first day of their life, physically Naruko and Minami were both stronger than Naruto. That was the reason why Minato decided to seal Kyuubi's chakra into their daughter, while Naruto got nothing but its soul. Because of this, the twin was taught Shinobi skills at a very young age, in order to help them control the powerful chakra of Kyuubi. Her entire focus stayed on the twin and she had completely forgotten about their son.**

"Interesting…. Wait how do control his chakra without his soul they would go berserkif they try" Jiraiya stated with a worred look on his face

"Maybe it's different there" Minato replied with a shrug

 **As Minami and Naruke grew in strength, both physically and mentally, they became the top Kunoichi of the Leaf with the help of their parent, Naruto quickly fell back and faded away from their mind.**

 **She was so proud of her daughters, boasting so much with her friends about how smart they were, how powerful they had become.**

 **And yet, all that time when she was talking so proudly about her son, she left her son at home starving.**

 **She was the worst mother in the world...scratch that, she didn't deserve to be called a mother, after the neglecting she had done to her son.**

 **"Kaa-sama" Minami woke up from her sleep and looked at her mother "you're back"**

 **"How's Naruto, Minami-chan?" She asked, even though that she knew the answer.**

 **"He...still like this" the blonde girl said sadly, lowering her face.**

 **"I see" Kushina whispered and sat down the chair at the right of the bed, shakily taking her son's hand into hers "Naruto..." she whispered softly.**

 **The door of the room slowly opened and Minato walked in, holding a bag with three cups of Ichiraku Ramen.**

 **"Hey Kushina, Minami..." Minato called out for his family.**

 **"Minato"**

 **"Tou-sama" Minami greeted her father with a weak smile.**

 **"I brought some ramen" he said, closing the door behind him "You two should eat something" he walked to the table at a corner of the room and took the cups out of the bag, opening them.**

 **"I'm fine Minato" Kushina said weakly as she was still holding her son's hands "I don't need that now" she said curtly.**

 **"No you're not Kushina" Minato turned around and gave his wife the cup with a pair of chopsticks "you need to eat to stay alive Kushina, there is nothing you can't do to help him if you get sick"**

 **"I..." her stomach growled at the smell of ramen.**

 **But before she could let go of Naruto to take the ramen, Kushina's eyes snapped wide open as she suddenly feel his fingers move within her hands.**

 **"NARUTO!" She shouted, making the other members of Namikaze family flinched in shock.**

 **A smile made it to their face when Naruto's body stirred slightly and he slowly opened his eyes.**

"Yay the other me is waking up" Naruto cheered haply bring a smile to the groups to smile

"Yosh what a youthful spirit Naruto your flame of youth burns bright my friend" Lee yell making guy yell something about the 'flame of youth' then with them yelling each other's name finishing with a hug in front of a image of a sunset making every single one in the group yelling for it to stop

 _ **Line Break**_

 **"Baa-chan, can I eat them?" Naruto Namikaze asked with a hopeful tone, pointing his hand to the cups of ramen standing on the table at the other side of the room.**

 **"What with this disrespectful tone, gaki?" Tsunade asked, glaring at him "you're always Tsunade-sama this, Tsunade-sama that..." she was giving Naruto an examination, to make sure his body was okay. She grabbed his wrist and outstretched his right arm, using her fingers to pinch his arm, feeling the muscle underneath "What is this sudden change of attitude?"**

 **"Aw c'mon baa-chan, can you get this over quick?" Naruto whined.**

 **"Okay Naruto, I think you're perfectly fine now" Tsunade let go of his arm and said with a smile "nothing is wrong with your body, but I think you should stay here for a few more days to make sure that nothing wrong will happen."**

 **"Great, I'm starving!" The blond shot up to his feet and was about to run to the ramen when suddenly his legs gave off and he fell over.**

 **"Careful" Tsunade said and grabbed him; gently lay him back down to the bed "You're in unconscious for two months, so your legs are very weak, you're in no condition for walking" she smiled at him "rest for now, okay?"**

 **"Okay" Naruto nodded his head slowly.**

 **"Do you want to meet your family Naruto, I'm sure they will..."**

 **"I want to rest right now Baa-chan" He said with an emotionless tone, the kind of tone that shouldn't be use for a child like him "I don't want to meet them"**

 **Now why did he say that? Naruto wondered inside of his mind.**

 **A part of him really wanted to meet his parent, because after all like the hermit of six paths said, this was the second chance for him in life, this was the world where he had parent, where he had a family that he always wished for when he was small. This would be the place he have a new start.**

 **However, another part of him didn't want to have any business with them, his family. Naruto couldn't understand this feeling; it was very strange, he couldn't explain but it felt like there was a voice at the back of his mind telling him what to do. That voice told him to stay away from his parent, from his family because what they had done to him...**

"Weird but why is that" Asuma ask thinking out loud

 **Plus, he barely knew them. He only knew Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, the one who sacrificed their life so that he could live, the one who he dreamed to be just as great as. He didn't know the people who were waiting outside, the family of Naruto Namikaze.**

 **"I understand" Tsunade said softly and turned around to walk out of the room. She wasn't surprise by this, not at all.**

 **Naruto closed his eyes and drifted off to his mindscape, if anyone had an answer for this, it would be his partner.**

 _ **Line Break**_

 **Naruto opened his eyes and once again, he was standing inside the sewer that was his mindscape.**

 **"Oi, Kurama, are you in here?" Naruto shouted, hoping that the hermit would bring his friend back with him too. The last thing he would need would be another hateful version of the nine tailed fox standing behind those giant bars, wanted nothing more than eat him alive.**

 **"** ** _Naruto..._** _ **"**_ **Kurama's voice could be heard at the other side of the door**

 **"Damn, I was thinking that..." Naruto shouted out happily and ran over to the bar.**

 **"** ** _We have a problem_** **" His eyes nearly bugled out of his socket when he saw Kurama was being pinned down the wet floor by a gigantic foot, his body covered in his own blood, a small part of his fur was being burned away by a strange yellow flame.**

 **The mighty Kyuubi, at his strongest form, was being pinned down by yet another Nine-tails fox, yet its body structure was very different from Kurama. This one greatly resembled an actual fox, only millions times bigger with nine big, fury tails.**

"Wait what there's two now that might be a problem in the future" Kiba said with Akamaru yelping saying he agrees

 **The beast turned its eyes and looked at him; crimson orbs met azure blue eyes as Naruto stared up at the yellow nine-tails fox standing behind the bar, with Kurama under its feet.**

 **It smirked**

 **"** ** _Fancy seeing you here, my vessel_** **"**

 **And it spoke in a very feminine tone.**

"WHAT THE FUCK THAT ONE IS A GIRL" The group yelled


	3. world 1- part 3

Cosmic Mirror ch 3

"HI" The humans/Gods watching talking

" _HI" The humans/Gods watching thinking_

"HI" The Demons/Animals that are watching talking

" _HI" The Demons/Animals that are watching thinking_

" **HI" The humans/Gods being watched talking**

" _ **HI" The Demons/Animals that are being watch with the humans talking**_

" **HI" The humans/Gods that are being watched thinking**

" _ **HI" The Demons/Animals that are being watch thinking**_

Now that the shock from early was now over the group was about to continue before a note appeared in front of all of them saying:

 _Sorry going to be gone a little bit longer_

 _By Hussbek and Wild_

"Okay back to the show" said Ino who was pretty interested by being able to watch this stuff

 **"KURAMA!" Naruto shouted and ran pass the bars that were keeping not one, but two Kyuubi at bay.**

 **"** ** _How brave of you, human_** **" The yellow Kyuubi smirked as she looked down at Naruto. She raised her other leg and about to smash him like smash a fly when suddenly Kurama's hand shot up, grabbing her wrist.**

 _ **"**_ ** _I won't let you!_** _ **"**_

 **Kurama roared and pushed the other beast back with his body, quickly getting back to his feet before opening his mouth wide, forming a massive** _ **Bijuudama**_ **.**

 **"** ** _How interesting_** **" The Kyuubi said in amusement and she took a strong leap, avoiding the destructive orb of destruction heading at her and aiming for the kill. The orb exploded, shaking the entire mindscape of Naruto. The yellow Kyuubi used her tails to shield her away from the explosion, smirking darkly while focusing her glare on Kurama "** ** _I must say, that was quite a technique from a soulless Kyuubi_** **"**

 **"** ** _This vixen talks too much_** **" Kurama growled, glaring hatefully at the other Bijuu. Naruto then stomped his foot onto the ground and took a strong leap to Kurama's head, his appearance changed from a child to a fully grown teenager Naruto. Naruto's old Nanaidame Hokage attire appeared on his shoulders as Naruto stood on top of Kurama's head, looking at the other Kyuubi with a steel hard gaze, crossing his arms his chest.**

 **"** ** _Perfectly control over mindscape_** **" The yellow Bijuu said "** ** _so this is how the brat and you look like when grow up_** **" it was clear to Naruto that this Kyuubi knew about his reincarnation. How? That was the question he was going to find the answer.**

 **"You're the Kyuubi of this world, aren't you?" Naruto asked, his voice strong "I thought you're powerless with your chakra"**

 **"** ** _Oh please_** **" Kurama's female counterpart "** ** _All Yondaime took from me is my chakra, unlike the weak creature you're standing on top at.._** **.** **" she glanced at Kurama and gave him an evil, foxy smirk, making Naruto's partner growled angrily** _ **"**_ ** _I'm an actual Youkai_** _ **"**_

"Whaaaa No it can't be" Ino said with a lot of drama while everyone rolled their eyes

 **"You?" Naruto widened his eyes in surprise. It what she said was the truth, this Kyuubi still had her Youki inside her, the spiritual energy of the mythical creatures only mentioned in bedtime story and fantasies story.**

 **Demons like Youkai existed in this world? Naruto thought inside of his head.**

 _ **"**_ ** _My name is Kurahime, the Great Queen of Makai, the world of demons_** _ **"**_ **The Yellow Kyuubi, now known as Kurahime declared proudly before leaping forward** _ **"**_ ** _and I welcome you, Naruto Uzumaki to this world_** _ **"**_

 _ **"**_ ** _Get ready Naruto_** _ **"**_ **Kurama roared and shot forward as well, the two Kyuubi charged at each other with strong and powerful footstep, making the wet ground of Naruto's mindscape shook violently.**

 _ **"**_ ** _I'm going to make you reject stepping pass those bars, human!_** _ **"**_ **Kurahime roared and dodged to the side, avoiding Kurama's gigantic claws hands before turning her body back with the kind of speed that completely illogical to her size, opening her jaws wide and bit down hard on the orange Kyuubi's arm.**

 _ **"**_ ** _GAHH!_** _ **"**_ **Kurama roared out in pain, but used his other hand to punch Kurahime's hard on the top of her head** _ **"**_ ** _Let go you damn vixen!_** _ **"**_

 **"Hold still Kurama!" Naruto cried and ran down on his partner's hand, heading to Kurahime's head with a Rasenshuriken in his hand.**

"What is that its looks like a rasengan but with wind chakra added to it hmmm" Minato said a little shocked

 **Kurahime's eyes widened slightly at the massive chakra fuma shuriken, with the Yondaime's trademark Jutsu in the middle, the Rasengan. It was giving off a loud screech-like noise and it didn't take her long to realize that getting hit by it wouldn't be pretty.**

 **The Yellow Kyuubi released Kurama's hands and jumped back to avoid the orange Rasenshuriken, but her eyes widened slightly when she saw Naruto stopped on the back of Kurama's hand and brought his hand back.**

 **"Too late!" The blond shouted "Kurama" and much to her shock, he threw his attack at her.**

"How is that possible?" Jiraiya yelled in shock

 **"** ** _How can he throw something like that?_** **"** **Kurahime thought inside of her head in shock, throwing the amount of chakra like that away was the unthinkable; even for someone like her "** ** _More over..._** **" her eyes widened when her male counterpart opened his mouth and released four** **Bijuudama** **, becoming four satellites flying around the Rasenshuriken as it approached.**

 **As the attack hits the yellow Kyuubi, it exploded, resulting in an enormous dome of blue energy in the midair. Kurama jumped back several feet to avoid the explosion and its shockwave, knowing full-well just how powerful his and Naruto's combined attack was.**

 **"You think that enough to put her down?" Naruto asked, using his arms to shield his face from the wind.**

 _ **"**_ ** _I highly doubt it_** _ **"**_ **Kurama growled** _"_ ** _That vixen survived far worse attacks than that. We've been fighting for two months now_** _"_

 **"Wait, two months?" Naruto asked in shock "You mean..."**

 _ **"**_ ** _Yes, because of our battle, you're unable to wake up._** _ **" Kurama said "**_ ** _the energy we both released during our fight seriously weakened your body, making you unable to wake up. If there was something I learnt from this fight with her, Youki is very poisonous to chakra_** _ **"**_ **he was a beast made out of mass of chakra, making Kurahime's attacks very deadly to his body, seriously weakened his body every time he was hit, that was the reason why he could never win over her.**

 **"Is there anything I should know about?" Naruto asked.**

 _ **"**_ ** _Yes...she attacked Konoha on her own_** **" Kurama said and Naruto's eyes widened his shock, again "** ** _And she can use magic_** **"**

 **As the explosion disappeared, Naruto could finally get a good look at the female counterpart of Kurama and couldn't contain his surprise when he found in her place was a floating large, yellow sphere.**

 **The sphere began to move and Kurahime unwrap the tails from her body, shooting a large fire ball from her mouth at Naruto and Kurama, who dodged to the size and released a rapid shot** ** _Bijuudama_** **at her, at the same time Kurahime unleashed another fireball.**

 **The attacks collided in midair; then another explosion took place and shook his mindscape violently.**

 **The shockwave sent both Kyuubi back. Kurahime balanced herself on the air and landed down the ground gratefully, once again unleashing her fire.**

 **But this time, it was a wave of fire, heading toward Naruto and Kurama with the amount of heat so incredible that Naruto, who was just his own unconsciousness, could feel very clearly.**

 _ **"**_ ** _Too navie_** **!** **"**

 **Kurama roared and released a mighty roar; powerful enough to blow away the wave of golden fire, dispersed it without a trace.**

 **However, what he and Naruto didn't expect was that Kurahime had disappeared from sight.**

 _ **"**_ ** _Where is she_** **?** **" Kurama asked, looking around with his eyes wide in surprise. Naruto's original mindscape before he released Kurama from the seal wasn't very big, so it was almost next to impossible to miss something with the size of Kurahime, which was even bigger than Kurama himself.**

 **"I don't..." But Naruto stopped when he heard the sound of something pierced through the air, heading to him.**

 **Naruto thought it was some kind of weapon, a shuriken of perhaps a kunai but he was dead wrong.**

 **And he knew it when a fist connected with his face.**

"Wait who throw the punch" a confused Sakura ask

"I don't know" an equally confused Naruto said

 _ **"**_ ** _NARUTO_** **!** **" Kurama shouted when Naruto was knocked away from his head and fell to the ground.**

 **The mysterious figure raised their leg and kicked Kurama hard on the top of his head with a huge amount of force behind it, sending him back several feet and using it at leverage to shot down to Naruto falling body. The blond gritted his teeth and forced his head back with his fist brought back, ready to return the one who attacked him.**

 **Only to be met with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. Naruto was completely lost for words, his body froze in shock.**

 **And to make it worst for a male like him, she was completely naked, exposing the most glorious, voluptuous body right in front of his eyes.**

Jiraiya was sent flying backwards by a nosebleed, Kakashi's mask was now bloody, the Konohamaru corps by a needle to the back eberyone else had a red face

 **With dark crimson red eyes, golden blonde hair with bangs framing her incredible beautiful face perfectly, they formed the most angelic face in existence.**

 **And to his surprise, nine flowing yellow tails behind her and two fox-like ears sticking out on the top of her head**

 **"Surprise?!" she cried loudly and punched him in the face again.**

 **But this time, she grabbed his collar and twisted her body around, getting to the behind of Naruto as they both landed down to the ground. She got one hand with sharp fingernails around his throat. Naruto gritted his teeth, unable to move because nine yellow tails wrapped itself around him and her.**

 _ **"**_ ** _Naruto!_** _ **"**_ **Kurama moved forward, but stopped when the girl pointed her hand at him.**

 **"Stop right there Kurama" she cried with an evil smirk "or else I will snap this boy neck, and even though this was just his consciousness, I promise it will be very painful" Kurama growled and stopped when Naruto starting to choke and bleed around his throat by her nails.**

 **"Who are you?" Naruto asked, a little hard since he was being choked to death.**

 **"Oh, how awful of you" she whispered into his ear, using her other hand to caress his whiskers right cheek slightly "it's me, Kurahime, your lovely tenant"**

 **"Impossible" Naruto said in shock.**

"I agree it's impossible" Naruto yelled with red on his face

 **"Way possible" Kurahime giggled evilly "Youkai of this world can turn into the form of human if they want to; this is something that can help us blend in the human society quite easily you see"**

 **"What do you want?" he asked**

 **"Can't a girl find her fun" Kurahime whispered hotly into his ear "it was so lonely in here until you and your pet over there appeared" Kurama growled as Kurahime glanced to him slightly "your counterpart is so pathetic that he ran away immediately after he saw me."**

 **"Naruto Namikaze?" Naruto asked.**

 **"Oh yeah, him" Kurahime smirked her hand moved down to his chest and scratched her claws on it "he's dead now, literally."**

 **"What do you mean?" Naruto asked suspiciously.**

 **"Oh, didn't you know? I was trying to revive him with my Youki, because after all he dies I die" that speech was very familiar for both Naruto and Kurama, though they're in no condition to laugh "but then, you came and one body can't have two souls using it at a time, and did you know what happened?**

 **"Care to enlighten me?" Naruto asked.**

 **"Two souls become one" Kurahime grinned "his soul blended in with you and become you, literally." now that explained why he felt like there was a voice in his mind, feeling the needs that weren't him...so it was Naruto Namikaze's feeling all alone "but because you're stronger, I think you will be the one in charge"**

…..

…..

…..

…..

Silence just silence

 **"Hey look at the bright side; at least from now on I will have a strong vessel and know what kind of person you will become when you grow up." her hand moved down and dangerous close to his crotch "don't get me wrong human, I got no interest in you...but I think finally I can find some entertainment while being imprisoned in your body." her hand shot into his pants and grabbed his manhood "oh, very impressive" But before Naruto could start to enjoy the feeling, Kurahime grabbed both of part of his body roughly she was having her hands out and ripped him apart.**

"OHohoh it's on now" Kushina said looking pissed and cracking her knuckles making the group scared

 ** _Line Break_**

 **"GAAH!" Naruto, back at his original world shouted out and shot up from his bed. His hand immediately put on his hip, the place that he was ripped apart by Kurahime, sweats covering his body "Damn woman!"**

 _ **"**_ ** _Because originally, I was sealed into Naruto Namikaze's body, not Kurama_** **" Kurahime's voice could be heard from the depth of his mindscape** _ **"**_ ** _I'm the one in charge here, so if you start begging me, I will lend you some of the chakra that I am restoring back_** _ **"**_

 **"Shut it, I don't need your help" Naruto growled, trying to remove the image of her naked body away from his mind, but unable to do so no matter how he tried.**

 _ **"**_ ** _Oh how cold_** _ **"**_ **Kurahime said, smirking** _ **"**_ ** _Ara, such a refreshing feeling_** **" she said as she laid her body down the top of Kurama's head.**

 _ **"**_ ** _GET OFF OF MY HEAD VIXEN!_** _ **"**_

 _ **"**_ ** _For your friend's own benefit, I think that we should stop fighting_** _ **"**_ **Kurahime jumped, avoiding Kurama's hands before returning to the spot on his head. Even though he didn't want to admit it, Kurahime was right; fighting again would only cause Naruto's body to weaken even more.**

 **"So what now?" Naruto asked, lying back to the bed. It was lucky that he could only hear her voice, or else talking with Kurahime while looking at her naked glory would be very uncomfortable, especially when he was back at a teenager boy with raging hormones.**

 **"** ** _Strip off your clothes and come back in here in your adult form_** **" Kurahime said mischievously.**

 **"Well, at least she is friendlier than Kurama before we became friend" Naruto muttered to himself and closed his eyes, focusing in calling for what he wanted.**

"Hmm I wonder what he was like before that" Naruto ponder because he **will** have to deal with him sooner or later

 **An orange Kimono suddenly appeared from thin air and dropped down Kurahime's head much to her surprise.**

 **"** ** _Orange?_** **" Kurahime asked, taking the Kimono off her head and held it in her hands**

 **"Put it on" Naruto said sleepily "or turn back to your fox form."**

 _ **"**_ ** _Well, better than none_** **"**

 **The blond sighed in relief, he was right, Kurahime was much nicer than Kyuubi before they became friend, she was easier than interact even though the level of her mischievousness were unthinkable.**

"I doubt she could be worse than Naruto or his pranks, seriously if he change his pranks a little and I mean a **little** bit they would be some of the best traps." Iruka said with a shiver as he remembers the 'pranks' Naruto did to him

"Yeah and no one could figure out how he did it, not even the best of investigator's could figure it out how he did it and the ambu squads couldn't catch him doing it or after even with the kill me orange jumpsuit on the only one that could catch him was Iruka because he how he does thing the best" Kakashi said with an eye smile while thinking of a new training schedule for Naruto

"The only reason we know it was him is that he leaves something saying it was him like a note that says ' _Naruto was here'_ or something like that" Anko said greening while thinking if she what's to teach him or not

"Yep definitely an Uzumaki" Kushina said smiling feeling proud

"If you say so you're the Uzumaki here" tsunade said with a shrug

 **He felt very tried right now and needed a good sleep, mentally shut down the link between him and his mindscape so that the female Kyuubi would no longer bother him.**

 **[Outside Naruto's room]**

 **"Tsunade-sama" Kushina stood up from her seat and immediately ran over to the legendary Sannin "How is Naruto? Is he alright?" she asked with a hopeful tone. Minato and their daughter also stood behind Kushina, waiting for the good answer from Tsunade.**

 **"Yes he's alright" Tsunade said with a smile, making the Namikaze family sighed in relief "his body is perfectly healthy, but Naruto still needs to do some physical treatments in order to walk on his legs again"**

 **"Thanks Kami" Minami cried in happiness, wiping away the tears at the corners of her eyes "Naruto is alright"**

"Seems she had a change of heart to her brother" Shino said without emotions like always, when he said that the group remembered he was there because he never said anything they just forgot him

 **"C-Can we meet him now, Tsunade-sama?" Minato asked his voice unsure. He got the feeling that his son wouldn't want to have anything to do with them, after everything they put him through. He wouldn't even feel surprise if Naruto actually did.**

"You should be after what you did to him" Sakura said while glaring at the other Naruto's 'parents'

 **"He's resting" Tsunade said emotionlessly and curtly. Naruto's family lowered their head in sadness**

 **"I guess it can't be help" Kushina muttered and stumped back to the chair, sobbing quietly to herself.**

 **"Now listen here you young fools" Tsunade said strongly with her hands on her hip, glaring at the so called Hokage family "this is your second chance to make up to him, I know exactly what you fools did to him when he was small, all the neglect, all the pains and suffers you put him through just because you can't look at anyone other than your...'genius' daughter." Tsunade said that like it was something so disgusting "make it right this time, or else at one of the Sannin of Konoha, I will do everything in my power to take away your right at his parent, got that?"**

 **"You don't have to tell us anything Tsunade-sama" Minato said as he wrapped his arms around his wife comfortingly.**

 **"And you, young lady" Tsunade lowered her head down and glared murderously into Minami's purple eyes "be a better sister, or else I will make sure that kick you gave him is like a love tap to what I'm about to do to you" Minami gulped and nodded her head rapidly.**

"Remind me not to get on her bad side" Naruto said to Sakura who just nodded to him

"You already are gaki" Tsunade said with a scowl

"Shit" Naruto whispered But Kushina herd him witch she gave him a slap right upside the head for cussing

"OW what was that for mom" Naruto said with a frown

"That is for cussing Naruto" Kushina said in a stern motherly tone, Naruto judt stared at her mouth open and eye twitching

 **"Kami, wonder why I am still sticking to this family" Tsunade walked away, muttering that to herself.**

 **"We will make it right Minato" Kushina suddenly turned to her husband and said strongly, tears rolled down her cheeks "No more children of Prophecy, no more favor over our daughters...we will treat them equal, starting from now, you got that?"**

 **"I understand, Kushina" Minato nodded his head and kissed the top of Kushina's hair "we will make it right this time"**

 **Minami sighed sadly, walking toward the door of Naruto's room with her head lowered down in shame.**

 **"I'm sorry, Naruto" She whispered and put her hand on the door, she didn't know if he could hear her or not.**

 **But all she could do right now was giving Naruto all the supports she could give, hoping that he would forgive her for what she had done.**

 **"One step at a time Naruto" Tsunade Senju said as she gently guided her godson taking his first steps after two months in a coma, who was shakily walking on his own feet inside the physical treatments room.**

 **His now family was standing outside, looking at him through the window of the physical treatements room.**

 **"I can do it Baa-chan!" Naruto whined and sped up his movement, which turned out to be a rather bad choice because as soon as he did that, Naruto's shaking legs gave up, making him fell over.**

 **"Careful" Tsunade said, grabbing Naruto with her arms around his waist "please listen to my words Naruto; I know what I am doing, alright?" Then she took his hand into hers and started to guide him again, as gently as she could.**

 **Naruto cursed out loudly in his mind, there were so many things he had to do and yet here he was, trying to make his legs use to walking once again like a baby learn how to walk.**

 **If only Kurahime was a little more cooperated, things would get a lot more faster. Because Kurama wasn't the one who was sealed inside Naruto Namikaze, whose body now belonged to Uzumaki's, he couldn't share his chakra to him so he would heal faster like before. Kurahime was the one in charge and she DIDN'T want to share the chakra she was restoring back to anyone.**

 **How parsimonious of her!**

 _ **"**_ ** _Aw~, but I want to see you crawl_** **" the mischievous vixen said playfully while sitting on the top of Kurama's head, who by far had long since given up on trying to swat his female counterpart away from his head. She might behave a lot nicer than how Kurama used to be, but she was a hundred if not a thousand times more annoying than the fox himself** **"** ** _On the ground, licking my feet_** **"**

 **"Shut it, vixen" Naruto told her through the link between him and his mindscape**

 _ **"**_ ** _How cold of you, Naruto_** **" Kurahime giggled mischievously** _ **"**_ ** _You know if you start begging, maybe I will lend you some of my chakra_** _ **"**_

 **"Kurama" Naruto, once again ignored her "can you channel some of your chakra to Kurahime so she can give me some?" He asked the fox who was lying on the floor with his head resting on his hands.**

 _ **"**_ ** _That's the point Naruto_** **." the orange fox only growled back when Naruto appeared in his mindscape and looked at his partner, with Kurahime on top of his head** _ **"**_ ** _She DIDN'T want to help, in anyway_** _ **"**_

"Who knew Kurama could be nice" Ino said a little surprised

"Trust me he is not nice he is a bitch" Kushina said with narrowing her eyes while Naruto glared at her cause she was aloud to cuss but he was not

 **As if she wanted to mock then, Kurahime turned around with her body outstretched, sighing in satisfaction as she buried her face into Kurama's soft fur. The Kimono she was wearing was lifted up, exposing her entire bubble ass, which teasingly covered by her large yellow tails.**

 _ **"**_ ** _Like what you see?_** _ **"**_ **The yellow vixen asked and then turned around. The front of her kimono was open around the shoulder, revealing a large amount of her large cleveage, once again she stretched her shoulder** _ **"**_ ** _ah~, feel so good_** **" she moaned and Kurama could only growl.**

 **It was actually really hard to imagine just how voluptuous and beauriful she was. Naruto already got the first look of her naked glory and no matter how he tried, he still couldn't take those images out of his mind. Kurahime was the Queen of Demon, so maybe he shouldn't expect any less from someone like her. With a few touch of magic, the Kimono Naruto created for her became one of the most revealing Kimono ever, with the sleeves cut short and the fromt opened widely.**

 **She knew she was beautiful and attractive and wasn't shy to show off her charms.**

"He is going to be a pervert so I just know it" Minato said getting a punch to the side of the head by his wife who looked pissed

"I won't allow it" Kushina said while raising her fist with tick marks on it

"Shikamaru is right mothers are something to fear" Naruto said as he back away from his mom while she beat the crap out of her husband

 **Naruto left his mindscape, knowing that he couldn't reason any more with this stubborn woman.**

 **"Okay Baa-chan" Naruto said as he let go off Tsunade's hand "I think I'm used to it now" Naruto took a deep breath and took his first step, shakily at first.**

 **But after his second step, Natuto's legs became much stronger and firmer, as he walked back and forth inside of the room with a huge smile on his face.**

 **"Very good" Tsunade nodded her head with a smile "now, try walking around the room" she said, she would never expect a childlike Naruto to be able to recorver that fast.**

 **Naruto nodded and started to walk. He couldn't help but smile, after all this was one of the first steps of his journey to make things right, things that he couldn't do before because he was weak. Knowing what would happen in the future, Naruto could use his power to prevent a lot of things from happening, and do thing that he wasn't able to do in the past.**

 **As Naruto was walking around the room, his family couldn't help but smile a little at the determination in his eyes. Kushina smiled softly at her son with tears leaking out from the corner of her eyes, she wanted to be the one who was inside that room, helping her son like she did back then when was just a child...she wanted to redeem herself in her son's eyes, to show him that he was just as important as any of her children.**

 **When Naruto crossed the window, he couldn't help but stop for a moment and looked at his family. He saw his mother, smiling at him behind the glass, with his father's arm around her shoulder, hugging her closely to his body. He couldn't believe that he was given this opportunity, the opportunity of having a family in his life, the thing that he always dreamed of when he was a young child.**

 **His parent, alive and well, was smiling softly at him with nothing but love in their eyes. Naruto could also see some regret and sadness from them as well, for what they had done to their son.**

 **Naruto couldn't help but smile back at them, especially his mother. Minato and Kushina's smile widened even more when Naruto smiled at them from the other side of the window, the mother put her hand on the glass, where her son was putting his hand onto and whispered his name softly.**

 **His eyes then turned to the young girl standing next to them, but instead of smiling, he frowned.**

 **From the information he managed to get from eavesdropping the people talking outside of his room, Naruto got two sisters and they were twin but one got red hair while the other got blonde hair. He knew that the blonde one was his older sister, Minami Namikaze.**

 **For a girl her age, Minami was quite beautiful and attractive. Minami got dark pink eyes and long honey blonde hair that flowed just above her lower back. Her bangs partially crossed her cheeks and go down all the way to her neck. She also got a bust larger than normal, definitely larger than most girls her age.**

 **Take a few more years and she was going to become a real heartbreaker.**

 **Minami caught his eyes looking at her and smiled at Naruto, waving her hand a little at him with a hopeful expression on her face, but it quickly dropped when Naruto turned back to what he was doing, walking around the room again with a faster pace than before.**

 **"He hates me, doesn't he?" Minami said sadly, lowering her face.**

"The old one maybe but the new one doesn't" Jiraiya said getting a 'yep' or something like it from the group

 **"Of course not Minami-chan" Kushina tried to cheer her daughter up with a gentle smile.**

 **"There is nothing you should worry about Minami" Minato said firmly, smiling at his daughter "Naruto put his life on the line to protect you, I'm sure that among the members of our family you're the one he holds the least grudge against it" If he was hated by Naruto, he would understand, after all the pains and sufferings he had to go through.**

 **Minami could only nod her head at her father comforting words. She didn't care if her father stripped off her position at a Konoha's Kunoichi forever, she didn't all she cared right now was supporting her brother in order to make up to what she had done to him.**

"Well that's nice" Asuma said but no one heard

 _ **Line Break**_

 **The day Naruto was released from the hospital came faster than he thought. His family was waiting for him outside of the hospital and he couldn't wait to meet and get to know them. Minato managed to get Shikaku take care of the more important jobs for him and canceled the meeting today in order to be here with his family.**

 **"Naruto" Kushina smiled softly when he saw Tsunade pushed the door of the hospital open for her son. The young child excitedly ran out of the hospital toward his family, happy that he was finally released from one of the worst places in his list.**

 **"Hey there son" Minato smiled at Naruto and patted the young boy on his shoulder when the boy stopped in front of them, kneeling down on one knee.**

 **"Hey dad" Naruto smiled to his father and turned to his mother "Hey mom"**

 **"Naruto" Kushina couldn't help it anymore, she kneed down in front of Naruto and wrapped her arms around his tiny body and bringing him into a tight hug "I'm so sorry..." she sobbed, feeling ashamed of herself "I...I hoped I could..."**

 **"Hey hey mom, it's alright..." Naruto said softly to his mother "I'm fine, see?" he let go off her and grinned widely, showing her that he was perfectly alright.**

 **"Naruto, I..."**

 **"What matter is that he's alright now Kushina" Minato placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, giving her a meaning full look before turning back to Naruto "Son, do you remember what happened that night?" a day ago, Tsunade was kind enough to tell him that Naruto didn't remember anything about the night he was nearly killed by Mizuki, which, in the Sannin's opinion was a good thing.**

 **But what worried him was that Tsunade also stated that Naruto lost some of his past memories as well. Tsunade figured maybe it was because of the poison in his system that caused seriously damages to his body, not only physically but also mentally.**

 **"Um, no dad" Naruto shook his head. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. Naruto knew that 'he' was nearly killed that night in the hands on Mizuki, but what happened before that and afterward was a mystery to him, so he decided to play memories lost for now, in case his family got suspicious after asking questions he didn't know how to answer "Is there something wrong with that?"**

 **"Of course not Naruto" Minato shook his head, smiling softly at him "I'm glad that you're alright"**

 **The boy then turned to his sister, who was paying extra attention to her shoes.**

 _ **"**_ ** _If I were you young lad, I wouldn't act too chummy chummy with that girl_** _ **"**_ **Kurahime sagely advice "** ** _My little vessel is very scare of her, if you want to as convince as possible, you should act nervously around her_** _ **"**_

 **"Now that is what I call helping" Naruto said to her in his mind "If only you could..."**

 **"** ** _You're welcome_** _ **"**_ **the vixen giggled, making Naruto sighed before quickly went into the character Kurahime said he should be.**

"Well she can be nice a little I gauss" Kurenai said with an eye twitching

"Hay help is help" Asuma said with a shrug

"I gauss you have a point Asuma" Kurenai said calming down

 **Minami glanced up slightly to look at her brother's face and could see the nervousness in his eyes, the same nervousness he got whenever she was around. Even if he didn't remember anything about the accident with Mizuki, she doubted that he forgot all the punches and kicks she gave him for 'purposing' ruining her fun times.**

 **"Uh...hey, Naruto" Minami said softly to her brother.**

 **"He...hey onee-sama" Naruto said nervously to his sister before quickly grabbing his mother's hand, he had seen the way Himwari acted around stranger when she was a lot younger so acting nervously wasn't very hard for him to do.**

 **Kushina glanced between her two children with a sad expression in her eyes, connecting her family together once again wouldn't be as easy as she thought.**

"You don't say" Naruto said with a it's obvious face while some of the genin and the Konohamaru corps snickered at

 **"Let's go home everyone" Minato said, throwing Naruto's basket on to his shoulder and put a hand on Kushina's shoulder.**

 **Minami nodded her head before grabbing her mother's other hands, in a flash of yellow the Namikaze Family disappeared.**

 _ **Line Break**_

 **It was late in the night, probably midnight and Naruto Uzumaki was sitting inside his family's manor's library, with the massive book of history in front of him.**

 **Flipping through page to page, Naruto couldn't help but smile because of what happened this afternoon. Even though he had to act more negative around Minami and Naruko, his younger sister hadn't returned from mission yet, he could still foresee a very happy life ahead of him.**

 **For the first time in his life, Naruto understood the feeling of having your parent cared for you feel like.**

 **It was truly heartwarming.**

 **Naruto felt bad for the other Naruto but he couldn't blame his family either. What mattered now that Naruto got a second chance in life, as well as Naruto Namikaze, whose soul merged with him. He got the chance to make things right while his other half got a chance to be loved from his family, Naruto would make sure to live for him as well.**

 **Naruto read the history of Elemental Nations and saw that mostly everything went the same like before. There were many things he didn't understand like the history of Rikudou Sennin was still the same tale every Shinobi known about, while Kurahime said she was the Queen of Makai, a whole country of demon, meaning that she and the rest of the Bijuu wasn't originally separated from Juubi.**

 **When he asked her about that, Kurahime kept her mouth shut and changed the topic faster than he ever could.**

"Ooh now its I have to knew" Anko said with Ino agreeing she was the queen of gossip after all

 **But what shocked him the most was that Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime of Konohagakure no Sato was the one who sealed Kurahime into the children of Namikaze after knocking his father out when he was about to sacrifice his life. Yet another confusion popped up when he read that** **Shikku Fuin** **wasn't the technique he used to seal the golden Kurahime, which remained unknown till this day, all they knew about it was the Ying and Yang part of chakra was sealed inside the girls while the boy got the soul, at the same time creating a link between them in order to keep the chakra exist and filled up every time Minami and Naruko used up the chakra, which also explained why it took Kurahime so long just to regenerate a fragment of the original amount of her chakra.**

 **The downside of this technique was that it couldn't separate Youki from Kurahime but over all that must be one of the most powerful Fuinjustu Naruto had ever read about, if not wanted to say the strongest.**

 **The reason why Kurahime attacked Konoha on her own was still unknown, it was stated in the book that the golden Kitsune travelled thousands miles before arriving at Konoha and unleashed the might of her power.**

 **Surprisingly, the Uchiha massacre never happened in this universe. Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui were his mother's students and they were currently working at his father's most trusted and personal bodyguards, being one of the strongest and most talent Anbu in the history of Konoha.**

"Well that's a nice change of pace" kakashi said with an eye smile with the group agreeing

 **But this wouldn't stop Orochimaru from aiming for Sasuke.**

 **About his family, Minami and Naruko were called Uchina Shisui and Uchiha Itachi's second coming. Graduated from the Academy at the age of seven at the top of their class, with Minami being the more extraordinary one, at age ten they passed the Chunin Exam and Naruko was promoted to Jounin just a few days ago. He heard that his father stripped Minami off her position at a Kunoichi of Konoha, which was kind of harsh in his opinion.**

 **Then again, he would do the same thing if one of his children treated the other like what she did. Minami had to understand that they are a family of Shinobi.**

 **Closing the book, Naruto yawned tiredly Naruto closed the book and headed back to his room.**

 **How this future was going to turn out for him, Naruto didn't know, but all he cared was making it better than his world.**

 **There were deaths he could prevent, life he could save, things he could stop.**

 **And most of all, he could return Hinata's feeling from this point.**

"That's nice of him to do that" Kurenai said with everyone agreeing but Naruto because he was too shocked


End file.
